


Non so se merito tutto questo

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Quarta stagione alternativa. Mac riceve una lettera da un avvocato che gli doveva essere consegnata nel caso Jack fosse morto. Parte quindi alla ricerca di Kovac per vendicarsi, ma lo aspetta una sorpresa.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Non so se merito tutto questo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima fic che posto su AO3! Mi piace molto il genere hurt/comfort e mi sono divertita a giocare con il ruolo di caretaker e sick: Jack è fisicamente ferito e ha bisogno dell’aiuto di Mac, mentre Mac sta crollando psicologicamente e ha bisogno che Jack lo conforti con il suo spirito! È stata scritta per la #4shipschallenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. Spero vi sia piaciuta!

Con mani tremanti Mac prese la lettera che l’avvocato gli aveva consegnato e cominciò a leggerla: “C’era una volta un uomo che si chiamava Jack. Lavorava con un bambino e gli piaceva. Gli piaceva più di ogni altra cosa. Poi una sera scopre di aver commesso uno sbaglio con lui. Non era riuscito a proteggerlo. Da quel momento non fa che pensare a lui. Non può dimenticare”.  
Mac sorrise tra le lacrime riconoscendo la citazione da “Il sesto senso”, Jack doveva averglielo fatto vedere non così spesso come Die Hard, ma almeno una cinquantina di volte.  
“Devo partire Mac, dieci anni fa ho fallito nell’uccidere Kovac e ora devo rimediare. Spero di poter tornare da te, ma se stai leggendo queste parole vuol dire che qualcosa non è andato secondo i piani e sono morto. Questo significa che tutto ciò che era mio ora è tuo: dovrai prenderti cura della mia GTO, anzi, della tua GTO, e delle piastrine di mio padre. Avrei voluto lasciarti anche Beowulf, ma ti sei sempre appropriato dei miei oggetti personali per costruire cose o per scambiarli”.  
C’era un’ultima riga frettolosa aggiunta sotto: “Avrei voluto baciarti”.  
Mac strinse a sé il foglio; Kovac l’avrebbe pagata. Non avevano nemmeno potuto recuperare il corpo di Jack, gli era rimasta da stringere tra le mani solo la sua medaglietta di San Michele sporca di sangue.  
Mise Matty davanti al fatto compiuto: o lo assegnava alla squadra (o meglio, a quello che di essa restava) che doveva catturare Kovac o avrebbe lasciato la Fenice e se ne sarebbe occupato personalmente. Lei con riluttanza dovette accettare perché almeno così avrebbe avuto alle spalle tutta la protezione possibile.  
Finché c’era stato Jack, per Mac le missioni erano state un gioco, un gioco pericoloso, ma che valeva la pena fare perché salvava tante vite e lui si era sempre mosso su una scacchiera spostandosi sulle caselle bianche; da quando Jack se ne era andato, gli sembrava che il mondo si fosse tinto di tutte le sfumature del grigio, spesso faceva le scelte sbagliate per un morivo giusto e aveva smesso di ridere.  
Si era chiesto spesso se dietro l’allegria di Jack ci fosse la convinzione che fosse impossibile soffrire senza far pagare a qualcuno la propria sofferenza. Ma ora lui era solo e poteva trasformare il proprio dolore in vendetta. Sapeva benissimo che non era quello che Jack avrebbe voluto per lui; beh, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di andare a farsi ammazzare!  
Ci volle solo una settimana per ritrovare Kovac seguendo la scia di sangue ancora fresca che sia era lasciato dietro. Mac era concentrato come non mai, i suoi compagni gli guardavano le spalle con un misto di rispetto (vedevano cosa era in grado di fare con il suo cervello e le sue mani) e terrore (il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi chiari avrebbe potuto gelare l’inferno); e uno degli ufficiali più anziani, un vecchio amico di Jack con lui l’ex Delta si confidava, con qualcosa di molto simile alla compassione.  
La squadra riuscì a bloccare Kovac nella sua villa in Honduras; passando per vari corridoi, erano entrati in quello che sembrava un piccolo cinema e sembrava che ormai il terrorista fosse spacciato, ma venne loro incontro puntando una pistola alla testa di un ostaggio. Quando lo vide, il cuore di Mac perse un colpo e poi tornò a battere più in fretta di quanto avesse fatto da una settimana: l’ostaggio era Jack. Passato il primo momento di shock, Mac scansionò il corpo di Jack: sembrava debole, metà del viso era ricoperta di lividi di sfumature diverse, dal violaceo al giallo, segno che doveva essere stato pestato in vari momenti, il labbro superiore era spaccato e aveva sangue più o meno secco ovunque, ma sembrava ancora in grado di opporre un po’ di resistenza.  
Erano in una situazione di stallo, ma Mac decise che non poteva perdere la testa: ringraziando il fatto che Kovac avesse un impianto stereo all’altezza delle sue manie di grandezza, strisciò di lato senza farsi vedere e, coperto dalle sagome degli uomini della squadra, cortocircuitò l’alimentazione delle casse. Ci fu un forte impulso e la pistola di Kovac volò via dalle sue mani; a quel punto Mac gli si buttò addosso tempestandolo di pugni.  
La squadra prese in consegna Kovac e cominciò a perlustrare la villa, lasciando che Mac si occupasse di Jack; fu una fortuna che la cucina di Kovac fosse dotata di un frigo che produceva ghiaccio perché la faccia di Jack e, in minor modo, le mani di Mac ne avevano davvero bisogno. Mentre lo faceva stendere su un divanetto, Jack chiese incredulo: “Mac, che ci fai qui?”.   
Mac si sedette a terra al suo fianco, tastandogli con delicatezza il torace e l’addome: “Avevano detto che eri morto e sono venuto qui per, come diresti tu, prendere a calci il culo di Kovac!”.  
Jack non si lasciò sfuggire il lampo d’odio negli occhi di Mac mentre pronunciava quel nome, un fatto inusuale per lui. Poi fu distratto dal dolore e protestò: “Non sono felice di vederti, di più amico, e ok, ok, ok, lo so che sei arrabbiato perché me ne sono andato, ma puoi smetterla di piantarmi le dita nella carne?”.  
Mac sorrise perché Jack si lamentava così tanto solo se non aveva nulla di grave: “Jack, dovevo solo controllare le tue lesioni! Non ci sono grossi danni, un paio di costole rotte e parecchi ematomi”.  
“Mi hanno usato come pungiball, ma sono vivo! Dopo il Cairo la mia fortuna non mi molla!” disse entusiasta Jack.  
“Prima o poi finirà!” lo canzonò Mac.  
“Non se ci sei tu nei paraggi!” affermò sinceramente Jack.  
Mac si rabbuiò: “Non mi hai permesso di esserci”.   
Jack incassò il colpo: “Tu servivi alla Fenice!”.  
Mac perse la pazienza: “Una volta Riley mi ha detto che quando ero andato in Nigeria ti eri spento, che avevi perso il tuo scopo, non credi possa essere stato lo stesso per me? È stato strano non averti in giro…”. Strattonò la maglia di Jack un po’ troppo forte per la frustrazione e l’amico fece una smorfia di dolore.  
“Mi dispiace” si scusò Mac.  
Jack provò a cambiare argomento: “Ho sempre detto che la nostra arma migliore è il tuo cervello, ma come hai fatto quella cosa, Mac?”.  
“Ho usato una differenza di potenziale maggiore di quella che normalmente dovrebbe arrivare per trasformare l’elettromagnete in una calamita. Certo, questo ha rovinato un potente impianto stereo e ha dato solo un forte impulso, ma ne valeva la pena!” spiegò Mac; sapeva che Jack gli chiedeva spiegazioni di cui non capiva un accidente solo per poter ascoltare la sua voce.  
Vedendo che Jack era sporco di sangue, Mac recuperò degli asciugamani, li bagnò e cominciò a passarli sulle braccia, sul viso e poi gli tolse la maglietta per passare al torace. Era pieno di lividi, ma con quelli aveva già avuto a che fare.  
“Non so se merito tutto questo… È la seconda volta che molli tutto per venire a salvarmi” sussurrò Jack.  
“Fa che non ci sia una terza! Ma se io ho salvato te, si può dire che anche tu abbia salvato me da una vita infelice che non mi appartiene” rispose Mac con un sorriso.  
Solo allora Jack notò la medaglietta che Mac aveva al collo: “Questa la conosco!”.  
Mac si torturò un istante il labbro, incerto su come rispondere e poi disse: “L’ho messo perché secondo me quando le persone possiedono degli oggetti e poi vengono a mancare, una parte di se stessi viene impressa su quegli oggetti. Come le impronte digitali”.  
Jack rise: “È davvero un film meraviglioso, eh?”. Poi si rese conto del perché Mac lo stesse citando: doveva aver letto la sua lettera.   
Arrossì. “Mac, io...”.  
Ma Mac gli prese delicatamente la guancia sana e sfiorò le labbra di Jack con le proprie.


End file.
